


Bleachers

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Saphael ;) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Making Out, Raphael is a softy at heart, Simon is kind of oblivious, because im a sucker for cliche shit like this, so yup, under the bleachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Raphael wanted to do something nice for Simon, do something with Simon that he'd always remember and since he's not very creative the best thing he can come up with is to makeout with him.....under the bleachers.





	Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like it =)

"Don't you think its a little cliché that were making out under the bleachers?" Simon asked his boyfriend after Raphael had dragged him under there.

"Don't you like live for this stuff?" Raphael asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well yeah I do, but I didn't think you did." Simon answered when really he was freaking out inside, he doesn't even know how long he's wanted to be apart of something so cliché until now, until Raphael.

"I don't, but I thought you would like it and I don't mind, I'd kiss you anywhere we go." Raphael shrugged, then it dawned on Simon, Raphael was doing this for him and probably partly for himself but mostly for Simon, to fufill the cliché dreams that he didn't even know he had.

"Ohhh, you're doing this from me." Simon thought out loud.

"Of course, there's no other person I'd skip class for and sneak under the bleacher just to make out with but Simon Lewis, you idiota." Raphael said with a little smile.

So Simon did the best thing he could do in that moment, he kissed his wonderful boyfriend and Simons dreams had officially come true soon after that.

Simon had his hands in Raphael, somehow they always ended up there and Raphael had even stopped putting gel in his hair because of the fact that Simon would just mess it up anyways, Raphael didn't actually mind though. Raphaels fingers were tangled in the belt loops of Simon's jeans, Simon pulled back for a breath. 

"Are you sure this isn't more for you then it is for me?" Simon asked laughing lightly, no doubt that they were both enjoying it very much.

"I swear if you keep talking love, I'm going to bite you." Raphael laughed as he kissed down Simon's jawline. 

"Kinky." Simon breathed out, tilting his neck giving Raphael easier access. Raphael loved the little sounds that escaped Simon's mouth when his lips would oacionally find his soft spots, and then the stupid bell rang, meaning students were going to be coming to the field soon for practice. 

"Rapha as much as I dont want to, we have to stop people are going to come and you have to go to practice." Simon said gently pulling Raphael from his neck, his hands still in his hair.

Raphael groaned, " I'm quitting football then." he said 

"Yeah right, you love football besides having a jock as my boyfriend is kind of awesome." Simon laughed.

"Whatever, you're coming to my game right?" Raphael asked joining in on the laughter.

"Of course." Simon said pecking Raphael's forehead, "You can come over to mine for a shower afterwards." Simon said smirking.

"Sounds great, now I have to go." Raphael said giving Simon a quick kiss follwed by an 'I love you.' before running off, and if Simon stayed back with a big stupid grin on his face nobody had to know.


End file.
